


i like my body when it is with your body

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy always had body image issues. It starts when she’s nine, and needs to wear a bra. The boys make fun of her on the playground, and the other girls haven’t caught up yet. When she’s twelve, they call her a slut in fake whispered voices, and Darcy takes to wearing oversized sweaters. They call her Double D in high school. She tries to not let it get to her. </p><p>Clint likes her curves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my body when it is with your body

**Author's Note:**

> Poem and Title by e.e. cummings

_i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite a new thing._

Darcy always had body image issues. It starts when she’s nine, and needs to wear a bra. The boys make fun of her on the playground, and the other girls haven’t caught up yet. When she’s twelve, they call her a slut in fake whispered voices, and Darcy takes to wearing oversized sweaters. They call her Double D in high school. She tries to not let it get to her. 

Clint likes her curves. His hands grace the swell of a breast, cup the side of her hip. He pulls her in, close to him, her curves tight against his. Fingers pluck at the buttons of her blouse, done up tight to her neck. Hot, breathy kisses follow, as he slowly reveals skin. Darcy’s skin is on fire, every touch sending her spikes of heat through her nerves.

They’ve done this a dozen times by now. She shouldn’t be this nervous laying across his bed, tangled in his sheets. They’re new, Darcy notices. Emerald green, like her eyes. She giggles into his kiss, her bra and panties match. Darcy wonders if he bought them on purpose.

_Muscles better and nerves more._

Clint leans over her, his arms holding him up on either side of her body. He’s just looking, and though they’re still mostly clothed, Darcy feel her cheeks flush, vaguely embarrassed. She draws a leg up, rubbing it against Clint’s, while her hands climb up his arms. He’s strong, she knows, has seen the effects of his strength against enemies, but he’s safe too. Right then, in the space between him, Darcy has never felt more safe. Her eyes flicker up, meeting his, and she smiles, softly, perfectly, tilting her head up for a kiss. 

He watches her back arch, breast thrust forward. Never mind that they’re still covered by a bra, Clint is growling in her ear, his breath hot on her skin. Those strong hands slide under her back, and in one smooth motion, Clint rolls them, Darcy on top. 

_i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows._

Darcy leans down, licks a trail from collar bone to adam’s apple. She loves the way it jumps when she touches him, like Clint is surprised and swallowing a gulp every time. Fingers dance around his chest, over his stomach. His muscles flex like he’s ticklish, though Darcy knows he’s not. This time, it’s her turn to look, and she does, taking him in. Clint’s eyes glint just the smallest bit, and she knows he’s teasing her. Under her legs, Darcy feels his muscles flex, the hands on her hips slipping under the bands of her panties. They don’t make a move to take them off, just rub soft circles into her skin. Darcy grins, and shimmies, drawing a growl from Clint. 

“Tease,” he says, his voice low, almost dangerous.

_i like to feel the spine  
of your bone and it’s bones, and the trembling_

“You like me this way,” Darcy replies, nipping at his lips. Clint growls again, one of his hands moving up her spine. Darcy shivers, feels him grip the back of her neck and pull her forward. Her hair falls like a curtain around them and Darcy kisses him hard, her tongue licking at his teeth, catching his lower lip in a bite. Clint finds her bra clasp, and finally flicks it open, and Darcy moves just enough to pull it off, tossing somewhere on the floor. 

Clint stops, his hands just at the small of her back, holding her in place. He looks at her, hair rumpled and messy, lipstick smeared, eyes heavy lidded. “You’re beautiful,” he says softly, a hand sliding up to cup a breast. Darcy shivers at his touch, her pale skin flushed red from the attention. 

_–firm–smooth ness and which i will_  
again and again and again  
kiss, 

She shakes her head, even as Clint traces the blush from her cheeks, down her neck, to the swell of her breasts. Darcy leans down and kisses the tip of Clint’s nose, the side of his cheek, the bottom of his lips. Her hands slide up, resting on his chest, as her lips follow, pressing kisses down his neck, and along his collar bone. She sighs softly, a small breath of air on his skin. Shifting, Darcy’s lean legs glide across Clint’s, her body stretching out until she’s lying on him, her head snug in the space between his chin and chest.

Clint lets her move, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her in. They haven’t been together long, but he knows her. Knows that sometimes it’s not about the sex, but the physical comfort another person can bring. Besides, he enjoys the press of her smooth skin against his, the feel of her fingers against his calloused ones. The weight of her is real, it anchors him to the here and now. He tilts her head up, one finger under her chin, so he can kiss her. They start slow, almost from the beginning, never mind that they’re both half naked and in bed. The kisses are languid at first, un-rushed. He lets her set the pace, one kiss at a time. 

_i like kissing this and that of you,_

Darcy enjoys kissing. She likes the press of lips, the movement of tongue, the bite of teeth. Clint is exciting, his kisses changing to his moods. She can always tell if he needs sex or comfort or her. Usually, Darcy is happy to oblige. Sometimes, though, she needs him. She sighs against his mouth, catching his lip between her teeth, never really pulling away before leaning in for the next. She shifts, smiles as he loosens his arms for her. Clint’s hands rub circles on her back, comforting, as she moves her head, catching his ear lobe with her mouth. He makes the smallest noise, and Darcy giggles, flicking it with her tongue, before moving down to his neck, biting at his skin. Neither are worried about marks, Clint even seeming to encourage them, his hands holding her hard, one sliding down to cup her ass.

_i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur,_

She laughs again, surging forward to kiss him again, before gripping on his shoulder. Clint grins, a glint in his eyes before he’s rolling them over, a hand tugging at her panties, pulling them off before she can even reach down to help. Leaning over her, Clint kisses her hard, a hand sliding down her stomach and between her slick folds. Darcy reaches up, running a hand over Clint’s chin and the rough stubble there. She gasps his name, parting her legs for him. She’s already wet, Clint slides inside easily, one finger, than two. His thumb finds her clit, Darcy’s hips jerking forward with pleasure. “Clint,” she whines, fingers digging into his back. “Not fair.”

_and what–is–it comes  
over parting flesh..._

“I’m never fair, sweetheart,” Clint says, his boxers finding a place on the floor near her clothes. Sitting up, Clint slides his hands around Darcy’s back, pulling her forward and lifting a leg. He laughs when she makes grabby hands at him, leans forward to kiss her. An arm under her leg, the other at the side of her head, Clint slowly slides in, his cock filling her. Darcy sighs against his mouth, eyes fluttering closed, head back on the pillows. Dipping in for a kiss to the hollow of her throat, Clint starts moving, small shallow thrusts at first, letting her get used to the motion. 

It doesn’t take long before Darcy’s fingers are digging into Clint’s ass, urging him on, her small moans nearly enough to push him over the edge. Clint has a rule though. Never finish before your partner. He’s pretty sure he’s only broken it once or twice, and tonight will not add to his count. Hitching Darcy’s legs up a little higher, Clint slides a hand between their flesh, finding her clit again. His fingers move in time to his thrusts, he can feel Darcy start to shake under him. Little sounds are escaping her mouth, quiet groans and soft ‘ohs’. Every turn of his fingers brings her closer and closer, until she’s coming undone beneath him, her hair splayed out across the pillows, head back, throat bare. Darcy’s legs tighten and she shudders around, pulling Clint in closer. Looking down at her, Clint can’t help but enjoy the pink cheeks, no longer from embarrassment, but from pleasure. 

“God, Darcy,” he says, fucking her through her orgasm, his own hips erratic. “I can’t even.” It’s not long before he comes, a loud groan slipping out, his head dropping down to mouth Darcy’s shoulder, even as he stutters out a few last thrusts. 

_And eyes big Love–crumbs,_

For a moment, they stay that way, sweat cooling on their bodies, locked together. Slowly, they start to separate, Darcy lowering her legs, Clint pulling out. He leans over her, looking down at her large green eyes, skin flushed from the sex and maybe from him too. Nosing her, Clint rolls slightly, pulling Darcy against him in his bed. She giggles, fitting herself in the curve of Clint’s body. “This is good,” she sighs, her eyes dropping closed, as Clint hugs her to him. She doesn’t say she loves him, even if she knows she does already. It’s too soon, and he’s not there yet. Instead, he bundles her close, let’s her trace his scars with her fingertips, and maybe, if Clint spells out the words on Darcy’s skin, she knows that it’s enough.

_and possibly i like the thrill_

_of under me you quite so new_


End file.
